The present invention relates to a method of treatment for eye infections in animals, in particular cattle.
Each year a great number of cattle are rendered partially or totally blind on a temporary or permanent basis due to the effects of keratoconjunctivitis, commonly known as "pink eye". An effective, simple and relatively inexpensive treatment for pink eye is thus desired to prevent the harmful results of the disease without producing unwanted side effects.